Backstreet
by bwijei
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang seorang Jung Hoseok yang mengadakan ulangan dadakan dan Taehyung yang kena imbasnya. Bad summary! It's bangtan fanfiction! BL, yaoi, BxB, [Hoseok x Taehyung, pair : vhope] another cast : Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi / Suga, Jin. [ONESHOT] uda tamat berarti/?


Title : Backstreet

Author : Kwon Chanmi

Casts :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Supporter Casts :

Cari sendiri ae ya -_-v

Asek gue balik lagi waks, sebelomnya gue ngucapin happy birthday buat suami tercinta gue yang barusan nambah umur tanggal 18 kemaren (coba tebak siapa, biasanya sih dipanggil J-Hope. Tapi gue gaberitau namanya biar susah ditebak gitu)

Oiya betewe, gue uda dapet inspirasi baru buat ff vhope gue selanjutnya. Ya ini nih. Terinspirasi dari mana ye? Entahlah. Ngeliat Hoseok pake kacamata jadi kepikiran gimana seandainya dia jadi guru. Pasti kampret sekampret kampretnya guru /kemudiandigamparHoseokstan. Halah gue pan juga Hoseokstan -_- (oke curhat gapenting)

Dari pada baca curhatan gue, mending langsung aja baca ff nya.

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Jung Hoseok, bekerja selama 3 tahun di Bangtan High School. Jika kau penasaran dan ingin bertanya apa pekerjaannya, Ia adalah seorang guru Geografi, Sosiologi, Ekonomi dan Sejarah. Walaupun Ia tidak mengejar di semua kelas di Bangtan High School, tapi semua murid dari kelas 1 sampai 3 mengenalnya.

Alasan mengapa Hoseok sangat populer disana adalah karena Hoseok berbeda dengan guru lain pada umumnya. Bagaimana tidak berbeda? Hoseok memiliki hampir seluruh jejaring sosial yang sedang populer seperti facebook, twitter, instagram, skype, dan tentunya katalk.

Hoseok aktif di instagram. Jika Ia hendak melakukan sesuatu, Ia pasti akan mengupload nya di instagram. Berlebihan? Ya memang.

Banyak murid yang mengaguminya, karena Hoseok satu-satunya guru dengan wajah sangat tampan dan juga mahir dalam dance. Dan banyak juga yang kesal terhadapnya karena selalu mengupload foto di instagram saat hendak melakukan ulangan. Oleh karena itu hampir setengah dari murid disekolah yang meng-install instagram demi mengetahui ulangan yang akan diadakan Hoseok.

* * *

Hari yang tenang di Bangtan High School, tepatnya dikelas 1-4.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah menyerupai anime tengah menikmati pagi hari ini dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela tangannya. Ia sedang mencoba untuk tidur, karena pelajaran baru akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Lagipula jam pertama adalah pelajarannya Hoseok ssaem. Ia tidak terlalu peduli terhadap itu.

Keadaan kelas memang tenang sebelum salah seorang murid masuk kedalam kelas dengan napas yang tak beraturan sambil menggenggam ponselnya membuat Taehyung tidak nyaman dan akhirnya memusatkan pandangannya kearah murid itu yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya bahkan teman sebangkunya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki yang duduk tepat didepan Taehyung, lelaki itu bernama Jimin. "Seperti habis dikejar anjing liar saja" sambung Yoongi, lelaki yang duduk tepat disebelah Jimin.

"Hoseok ssaem update IG pagi ini!" Ujar Jungkook dengan bersemangat. Lebih tepatnya dengan nada panik. Mendengarnya, seluruh murid yang awalnya sibuk sendiri-sendiri kini menjadi terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan membuka IG untuk mengecek kali ini apalagi yang direncanakan Hoseok lewat IG.

Semua mengecek ponsel masing-masing kecuali Taehyung yang hanya mengamati seisi kelas dengan blank expression-nya.

"Ini darurat!" Yoongi terkejut saat melihat foto terbaru Hoseok di instagram. Bukan terkejut melihat foto yang Hoseok upload. Namun mereka terkejut dengan caption yang Hoseok sertakan di fotonya.

Capt :

_Hari yang indah bagiku, dan akan menjadi hari yang buruk bagi murid-muridku. Aku akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan di semua mata pelajaranku. Bagi semua murid yang kelasnya akan kumasuki hari ini, bersiaplah! Fighting!_

Beberapa detik suasana kelas menjadi hening, Jungkook pun berjalan kearah bangku Taehyung. Kemudian Jimin menyuara, "Hey! Ada yang bawa jadwal hari ini?" tanya Jimin dengan lantang kepada seluruh murid dikelasnya. Jungkook dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal memegang bahu Jimin sambil mengangguk. Ia duduk lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisikan jadwal pelajaran.

Semua murid dikelas menatap Jimin penuh harap seolah mereka menunggu Jimin membacakannya dengan lantang didepan kelas. "FUCK! HARI INI FULL IPS!" umpat Jimin dengan nada yang cukup keras. Membuat murid lain yang mendengarnya ikut mengumpat. "Oh shit!" Yoongi yang berada disebelahnya ikut mengumpat.

Kemudian sekelas kembali hening sebelum mereka memutar tubuh mereka dan pandangan mereka untuk menatap Taehyung.

Kini sekelas memusatkan pandangannya kearah bangku pojok paling belakang, ya itu bangku Taehyung dan Jungkook. Namun mereka tetap berfokus pada Taehyung, bukan Jungkook.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Bentak seisi kelas dengan keras kepada Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung memasang poker face nya. "A-apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan terbata-bata. Ia terlalu gugup untuk menjawab dengan nada normal, bahkan untuk menelan salivanya saja sangat susah. Seolah semua ini salahnya. Pasalnya, disetiap ulangan yang Hoseok adakan, Taehyung satu-satunya murid yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Aku tidak mau tau kau harus membagi jawaban saat ulangan nanti!"

"Jangan menjebak temanmu sendiri!"

"Jika kau tidak memberikan jawaban, aku akan menggantung pakaian dalammu ditiang bendera!"

"Tuhan tolong beritahu aku apa dosaku" Gumam Taehyung sambil menatap mereka dengan shock. Ancaman terakhir sangat mengerikan sehingga membuat Taehyung ketakutan. Bagaimana ini? Taehyung tidak pintar di segala pelajaran, namun karena Hoseok, Ia seolah terlihat pintar di bidang IPS.

"Oh ayolah Hoseok ssaem benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan" gumam Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan seluruh bukunya untuk Ia baca sebelum ulangan. Walaupun Jungkook mengatakannya dengan nada pelan, Taehyung dapat mendengarnya dan Taehyung hanya memasang senyum kearah Jungkook dan membalasnya "Aku tau itu"

_KRINGG!_

Bel pun berbunyi, Hoseok ssaem pun masuk kedalam kelas disambut dengan tatapan kesal murid-muridnya.

"Masukkan semua buku, hanya ada alat tulis diatas meja. Mari kita ulangan" ucap Hoseok ssaem dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak.

Saat ulangan, Taehyung menuliskan jawabannya di kertas putih dan Ia bagikan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, dibantu oleh Jungkook.

* * *

2 hari berlalu, kini hasil ulangan hariannya akan diumumkan Hoseok didepan kelas.

"Kim Taehyung," panggil Hoseok kepada Taehyung membuat Taehyung memusatkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hoseok didepan. "Ne?"

"Keluarlah. Kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi" ucap Hoseok sambil terus berfokus kepada lembaran kertas ulangan murid-muridnya. "YEAYY!" sekelas langsung bersorak sorai mendengar hasil ulangan Taehyung, karena mereka yakin bahwa jika Taehyung mendapat nilai sempurna, mereka pun juga sama karena jawaban mereka sama persis dengan Taehyung.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok dengan wajah datar. "Cepat keluarkan alat tulis kalian. Kita akan mengadakan remidi" lanjutnya. Membuat rahang murid-murid hampir jatuh. Bagaimana bisa? Jawaban mereka kan sama dengan Taehyung?!

"Ssaem! Tapi jawaban kita sama persis dengan Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa-"

"Lihatlah sendiri"

Hoseok memberikan kertas ulangan Taehyung kepada murid yang paling depan. Membuat Jin, murid yang paling depan tak bisa berkata-kata. Jawaban yang ada dikertas Taehyung berbeda dengan yang Taehyung berikan saat ulangan berlangsung.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Protes seisi kelas. Kini sekelas menatap benci Taehyung, Taehyung kembali membeku. Jungkook yang sedang duduk tenang disebelahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan. "Daripada kau diterkam murid lain, sebaiknya kau keluar" bisik Jungkook diiringi dengan anggukan Taehyung. Taehyung pun keluar.

Saat Taehyung berjalan keluar, Yoongi berteriak dengan sangat kencang "Hey Taehyung, ingatlah bahwa pakaian dalammu masih ada dirumahku"

Kata-kata Yoongi seolah menjadi lelucon bagi para murid, namun malah menjadi nightmare bagi Taehyung. Waktu tolong berhenti berputar!

* * *

Saat istirahat, Taehyung melamun di rooftop sekolah, Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa rooftop, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu rooftop dan menutupnya kembali lalu menguncinya. Langkah seseorang itu semakin mendekati arah Taehyung.

"Hey, aku membelikan makanan untukmu" seorang lelaki itu memberikan sepotong roti kepada Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengambil roti itu dengan kasar tanpa berterimakasih sambil memakannya dengan kasar.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya seseorang itu pada Taehyung sambil mendudukan diri disebelah Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tidak membalasnya. Kemudian lelaki itu mencium pipi Taehyung sekilas, niatnya ingin membuat Taehyung berhenti bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

Pipi Taehyung memerah, Ia berusaha membelakangi lelaki yang habis menciumnya tadi agar Ia tidak melihat wajah merah Taehyung. Namun lelaki itu malah memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, Taehyung menggeliat tak nyaman sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi gagal, lelaki itu kini bernapas di tengkuknya membuat Taehyung bergidik. "Jung Hoseok lepaskan aku!" bentak Taehyung, mendengar Taehyung menyuara, Hoseok pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Taehyung kemudian membalik badannya menghadap Hoseok, Ia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun hanya dibalas senyuman khas seorang Jung Hoseok.

Jika kalian tak mengerti mengapa Hoseok mencium pipi Taehyung, jawabannya adalah karena Hoseok adalah pacar Taehyung. Mereka berpacaran diam-diam tanpa diketahui siapapun. Tiap istirahat, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di rooftop. Dan untungnya Hoseok adalah seorang guru yang memegang kunci rooftop. Sehingga tak ada yang dapat melihat mereka berduaan disana.

Back to story!

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Hoseok sambil mengusap surai rambut Taehyung, Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin imut di mata Hoseok. "Tentu saja! Aku ingin kau berhenti mengkatrol nilaiku! Karenamu, aku sekarang akan dibenci oleh murid sekelas! Dan secara tidak langsung kau mengumbar hubungan kita. Murid-murid akan curiga kenapa nilaiku terus kau perbaiki dengan tulisan tanganmu yang menyerupaiku itu. Apalagi kau masih kuliah akan memungkinkan murid-murid semakin curiga pada kita!" keluh Taehyung panjang lebar.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk dengan wajah santainya. Taehyung merasa kesal seolah Hoseok tidak peduli terhadap ceritanya. "yaa hyung aku serius!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kau bukannya takut dibenci sekelas. Kau hanya takut underwear-mu digantung di tiang bendera oleh Yoongi"

Ucapan Hoseok membuat wajah Taehyung memerah padam. Sebenarnya memang itu yang sangat Taehyung takutkan, Yoongi itu spesialis perampok underwear dikelasnya. Bagaimana underwear Taehyung bisa ada di Yoongi? Karena Taehyung sahabat Yoongi. Taehyung sering menginap dirumah Yoongi bersama dengan Jungkook dan Jimin, alhasil Yoongi memiliki semua underwear mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Yoongi hobi mengambil underwear milik oranglain. "Apapun itu! Yang jelas jangan katrol nilaiku lagi!"

Hoseok kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk, Ia menampakkan seutas senyum kecil diwajahnya "Maafkan aku, selama ini kau selalu dicemooh murid-murid. Aku tidak tau" ucap Hoseok. Taehyung pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Beberapa detik mereka tenggelam di keheningan. Sebelum Taehyung membuka kembali percakapan. "Hey, untuk apa kau mengkatrol nilaiku?" Tanya Taehyung lalu menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dipundak Hoseok.

"Karena aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka" jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Taehyung pun menjitak kepala Hoseok. "Ish! Kau pikir itu lucu?" tanya Taehyung kesal. Hoseok hanya mengusap kepalanya

"Setidaknya aku tidak main-main dengan hubungan kita"

Blush~

Ucapan Hoseok lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipi Taehyung memerah padam. Hoseok memang sering membuat Taehyung salah tingkah hanya dengan ucapannya. Memang benar Hoseok sangat serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Taehyung, terbukti selama 2 tahun menjalin hubungan, Hoseok tak pernah dikabarkan selingkuh, walaupun sangat banyak wanita yang terpesona karena wajah serta bakat Hoseok.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku memeluk oranglain dengan mesra seperti saat denganmu?"

"Diamlah" Taehyung memperingatkan. Ia tak mau mendengar kata-kata Hoseok yang membuat pipinya semakin memanas.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku berciuman dengan orang lain selain kau?"

"Kubilang hentikan"

"Aku hanya mencin-"

_Cup~_

Hoseok membelalakan mata setelah mengetahui bahwa bibirnya sudah menyatu dengan bibir Taehyung. Taehyung tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata manis lagi dari bibir Hoseok karena Ia tak ingin semakin gugup saat berhadapan dengan pacarnya ini. Jadi Ia mencium Hoseok agar Hoseok berhenti berbicara.

Sedetik kemudian, Hoseok tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Taehyung tanpa sadar menempatkan tangannya diatas bahu Hoseok dan memeluknya.

Didepan pintu menuju rooftop, terdapat Yoongi yang sangat penasaran mengapa pintu rooftop selalu dikunci saat istirahat. Ia pun hendak mengintip kedalam rooftop melalui jendela yang ada namun sialnya jendela itu dilapisi dengan kaca buram. Lalu Yoongi teringat sesuatu.

"Aku pernah membaca disebuah artikel kalau selotip bening dapat membuat pemandangan dibalik kaca buram akan lebih jelas." Yoongi pun mengeluarkan gunting dan selotip yang Ia bawa lalu memotong selotip itu dan menempelkannya di kaca buram itu. Dan berhasil!

Mata sipit Yoongi membulat ketika melihat adegan ciuman panas Taehyung dan Hoseok disofa yang ada di rooftop. Dengan reflek Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan,

_Ckrick!_

Yoongi menyeringai ketika Ia mendapatkan gambar yang jelas dan bagus. "Aku rasa ada yang lebih menarik daripada menggantung underwearnya di tiang bendera"

-END-

Asik uda selesai yeayy~

Ngegantung yeayy~

Sengaja gue gantungin yeay~ nungguin next chapternya? ga ada yeayy~

Udah ah cuman ini doang yang barusan terlintas dikepala gue. Tar kalo ada kilasan kilasan ide ff gue bikin ff pendek lagi dah. /gak.

Sekali lagi happy birthday ya buat suami tercinta. Sorry telat 3 hari. Sedih ya :^)

Review nya mana review nya?

RxR pokoknya.


End file.
